


Carnelian

by HARDBOILEDEMOS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley Friendship, F/M, M/M, Slytherin, ron weasley in slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDBOILEDEMOS/pseuds/HARDBOILEDEMOS
Summary: Ron Billius Weasley, the most cunning and ambitious Slytherin to ever live.





	1. autumn, 1991

"Abbott, Hannah!" Ron watched as the blonde haired girl anxiously stepped out from the crowd of fellow first years and made her way to the front of the room, climbing the few stairs that led to the stage that professor McGonagall was stood on. Infront of her was a simple wood chair, in her hands was a hat. The hat looked to be older than the teacher herself,  and the teacher was,,, well, 'mature' for certain. Hannah took a seat in the wooden chair and McGonagall lowered the hat onto the blonde's head. The hat only touched her before it belted out, with no doubt in its tone "hufflepuff!"

  
  
Ron was waiting impatiently for Harry's turn, wanting to know what house the legendary wizard would be placed into. He was sure he'd be placed into Gryffindor, every member of his family had been - although he really didn't want to be. Ron never saw himself as a Gryffindor, he wasn't brave nor cunning. The only Gryffindor trait he had was being short-tempered but honestly, anyone with 6 siblings would be short-tempered. 

  
Ron wanted to be unique, he wanted to be the first Weasley to be placed in a different house, he wanted independence. He was sick and tired of being seen as just another red-haired, poor Weasley. He was his own person, he was Ron Billius Weasley, not just  ' a Weasley' but it was hard to have an identity when nothing about you, at least from the outside, was any different to everyone else. 

 

"Malfoy, Draco!" The cocky blonde haired, blue eyed boy made his way to the front of the group, making sure to barge into Ron as he made his way past, flashing the other an annoying, cocky smile. He sat down, not a sign of nerves on that boys face. The hat once again didn't take a long time at all,  the hat bellowing "Slytherin!" Before it was even placed on the boy's head. Ron almost admired Draco, the way Draco was so comfortable being himself, so cocky. Ron wished he could be like the other, he wished he was confident. 

 

"Weasley, Ron!"  Ron slipped past his fellow students, making his way through the crowd. He climbed up the stairs, his knees feeling weak, he was anxious. He couldn't give a reason as to why he was anxious because there really wasn't a real reason for him to be, he knew his destiny already. He sat down as he did his gaze fell upon his siblings, all seated at the Gryffindor table, their fiery red hair against the Gryffindor robes. It looked like it was meant to be, his destiny was planned out for him and it made him mad. 

 

" _ah, yes, a Weasley. Gryffindor?_ " The last thing Ron wanted was to be placed in Gryffindor, he was imagining himself throwing the hat across the room and turning it into a slug, only to step on the slug- "Slytherin!"  
  
  


A wave of gasps echoed throughout the room, a few belonging to the teachers that all sat behind him. This was the last house he'd ever expect to be placed into, his family hated Slytherins. His father would tell him stories of how evil they all are, of how they were basically cultists who worshipped no one other than you know who! Ron felt all the blood leave his face, he felt faint, dizzy, like this was a bad dream he wouldn't wake up from. 

 

Expressionless, Ron stood up and made his way to the Slytherin table, taking a seat as far away from everyone else as he could. Ron couldn't pay much attention to the rest of the ceremony and barely ever looked up from his plate as he ate. He was thinking hard, thinking about his future as a Slytherin, about how the green robes would look against his red hair. This is what he wanted and maybe his mother was right, he should really think about what he wishes for but maybe, just maybe, the emerald green would suit his hair just fine. 

 

Ron looked up from his dinner plate, noticing that Crabbe was just about to take the last chicken drumstick with his grubby hands. There was no way he was going to let that chubby prat take the last, beautiful, juicy piece of chicken. Ron quickly reached over, stabbing  Crabbe in the hand with his fork before taking the last piece of chicken and placing it on his plate. The rest of the table looked at him with fear and Ron loved every single moment of it. 

 

* * *

_ an hour later _

* * *

The Slytherin house captain was now guiding the first years through the castle and down to the dungeons. Ron stayed at the back of the group at all times, making sure to make mental notes of his surroundings as every corridor looked just like the last and he really doubted he'd ever be able to navigate through this castle properly on his own. He had a stern, almost intimidating look on his face, making anyone who looked at him feel intimidated. 

 

Ron had decided that if he were to be a Slytherin he'd be the best damn Slytherin there ever was. He wanted to achieve greatness, many higher roles in society belonged to Slytherins, families who intimidated others like the Malfoys or Zabinis. 

Finally, they were lead into the Slytherin common room. The room was dark, the furniture is mostly black with green velvet or silk finishings. The windows opened up to the lake, under the lake. All you could see was murky water and dim light shining in through the water and windows. The group were told that the occasional mermaid would swim past, maybe even look in through the windows. That gave Ron the creeps. 

Ron's eyes scanned the room, a few of the older students were talking, catching up after not seeing each other for a few months. He overheard a girl talk about her vacation to Egypt, he wished he could go visit Egypt. Or anywhere. His eyes landed on a giant, grand chair that sat in the middle of the room. The chair had a very tall black, lined with beautiful green velvet and carved ever so intricately. Ron made a beeline towards that chair, throwing himself into it.   It was so comfortable, it felt as if the chair hugged him, welcoming him into the house. 

 

They all kinda look the same, Ron thought. They're all pale, lanky, dead looking. Zabini was the only one who didn't act or look that way, dark skin and a decent personality. He probably has some good in his background, probably less inbred too. 

 

Ron's eyes continued to scan the room until they landed on Draco, the first thing that stood out to Ron was the fact Draco's hair and skin were almost the same colour, they made his blue eyes stand out more than they usually would. His eyes were less of a blue and more of an icy grey, they felt cold. Heartless. He wondered if Draco was born that way or if some sort of childhood trauma caused him to be such a prat. Speaking of the devil, Draco was walking straight towards Ron, a smirk cocky smirk on his face. It was ugly. 

 

"Move. " Draco demanded, Gregory standing behind him, repeating what  Draco had already said "Yeah move, Weasel. " Ron just laughed, shaking his head, finding the pair to be nothing but stupid. What made those two idiots think he'd move just because they said so? That's kind of sad, if anything. It must be rough, growing up so privileged that you actually think people are going to do whatever you say? 

 

Ron raised an eyebrow, tapping on the arm of the chair, a smirk on his lips. He was thinking hard about what to say, not wanting to say something stupid like the old Ron would have. Slytherin Ron was mature, smart, tactical.  This Ron had the gift of the gab. "I'm not moving, this is my chair. " He kicked the chairs matching ottoman to the side, patting on it, motioning for the other to sit. " There you go. "

 

Draco hummed, flashing Gregory and Ron a glare, sitting next to the other rather obediently. Ron was not expecting Draco to actually do as he said but he wasn't complaining, this fueled his ego and superiority complex even more. 

 

The rest of the night passed quickly, Ron sat and listened to the banter, everyone sitting around his grand chair. He felt superior. He felt at home. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this fanfiction originally back in February of 2017, i've come back to it now and have re-written the first chapter. i don't have any promises that i'll finish it this time but my writing has gotten better and the concept is just too good for me to leave. your feedback means a lot to me, i need critiques on my writing and suggestions for the plot to continue this. if you've re-read it a year later, thank you for sticking around!


	2. winter, 1991

Four short months had passed since Ron was placed into the Slytherin house and a lot had changed. Apparently, befriending Draco Malfoy gained you a lot of respect in the world of the Slytherins, he could do anything he wanted in front of Slytherin teachers and in their classes, the other Slytherin students wouldn't dare to bother him too. He still spoke to Harry and Hermione but didn't want to ruin his Slytherin reputation since according to a few older students, Slytherins were to never associate with Gryffindors... Draco refused to speak to Harry and whenever he did it was only to blurt out a bitter comment, but he'd always stare at Harry when  Harry wasn't looking, Ron really felt that without this feud Harry and Draco could be friends. 

 

It was now  Christmas, Ron was home for the first time in four months. Was he happy about it? Yes, he was so happy. He missed his mother, father and younger sister a lot along with the comfort of his private bedroom and waking up to the sound of a rooster each morning, something he had previously hated.

 

He and his three elder brothers caught the train back to London and their father picked them up from the train station, during the ride Ron realized that his parents didn't know he had been placed into Slytherin and the anxiety over the situation slapped him in the face. He wasn't sure how his parents would react, would they hate him? They did have a record of not being too fond of Slytherins, would they treat him the same? Ron didn't understand why his parents hated Slytherins so much, after spending the past months with them, being one of them, he found them to be very nice people. 

 

Ron was silent for the whole car ride, frustrated with how cramped he was being seated in between George and Fred he zoned out of the conversation to just think and eventually nap. By the time they were back at the house Ron was fully rested and ready to face whatever backlash he'd receive thanks to his house but it wasn't brought up. He walked inside, greeted by a hug from his mother that almost broke several bones, treated with a pre-Christmas gift and then informed of all the Weasley drama he had missed out on while away at Hogwarts. 

 

* * *

 

Something Ron didn't miss was his mothers cooking. Unseasoned, beef too dry and mash too soggy, as a lover of all foods his mother did disappoint but he was grateful for the fact she at least tried. They were all seated and began to eat, Percy only picking at his food,  love-sick thanks to his new giiiiirrrlllfriend,  the twins faking illness to get out of eating whilst Ron put up with it, being the determined and hungry boy he was. 

 

After a while, Ron's dad, Arthur, decided to break the silence "So, Ron, how has Gryffindor been treating you? McGonagall not too hard on you?"  

 

Silence fell over the room once more, this silence is deafening. Percy snapped out of his lovesick trance and turned a paler shade than he already was, the twins did nothing but smirk, crossing their arms over their chest and leaning back into their chairs, as if they were in sync they both spoke "Yeah, Ron. How has Gryffindor been treating you?"

 

Ron placed his forks down ever so gently, taking a deep breath and straightening the napkin that sat on his lap while contemplating his next words. "Well, I actually wasn't put into Gryffindor.." Before Ron could even finish his sentence his mother cut him off, taking her napkin and hitting him across the face with it. "Don't make jokes like that, Ronald! "  Fred cut her off, a stupid smile on his face. "Ma... he isn't jokin, you know. He's-"

 

"I'm in Slytherin, Mum. " 

 

Ron's dad stood up, pushing the table across the room, throwing his hands over his head with shock. His mother covered her mouth and looked at her son with shock and hidden fear, Ginny didn't really understand what that meant and was just confused as to why her parents responded like that to what Ron had said, Percy was shaking his head and the twins were mocking the situation, just as expected. 

 

"This simply can't be, it must be a mistake-" Arthur blurted out before the twins cut him off. "The sorting hat doesn't make mistakes. " 

 

Ron sat there for the rest of the night whilst his parents argued about which of their bloodlines caused him to end up in the Slytherin house. It was kind of ironic, really. His parents and many other Gryffindor families claimed to dislike Slytherins because of their bloodline biases, yet his family were doing the same thing just for a different reason. 

 

* * *

 

It was  5 am on Christmas morning and Ron was kneeling by the tree next to his sister, sorting out which presents were his whilst his parents made their way downstairs. It was easy to tell which were his thanks to the giant Rs that were printed onto the brown wrapping paper his family would recycle each year. There were always a lot of presents because of his large amount of relatives but this year it seemed like there were more than usual. 

 

As the main pile of presents grew smaller and his personal pile of presents grew larger they revealed eight presents wrapped in a shiny,  almost iridescent, green paper. Ron had never seen presents that were wrapped so perfectly in such a beautiful paper, he quickly picked up one of the smaller parcels up to read the name on the tag, he assumed they were for  him  because of  their Slytherin aesthetic  but a large part of him couldn't believe that anyone would go to this effort for him and couldn't think of anyone who cared about him enough to get him a present. 

 

The front of the tag confirmed his suspicions, they were for him, flipping the tag over he soon learnt that the present he was holding was from none other than Lucius Malfoy. He gently placed the parcel down and picked up the other present,  this wasn't hard like the other which lead Ron to believe it was something soft like a sweater. Every year his mother would give him a sweater for Christmas, he was used to that sort of gift.

 

"Who are those from, Ron?" Ginny asked, admiring the presents from a distance, also enhanced by the gorgeous wrapping. Ron looked at the tag of this present, this one is from Draco himself, he then quickly checked the other presents, the first one he picked up actually being for Ginny, from 'The Malfoys.' There were presents for Percy, George, Fred and his parents as well. 

 

"They're from the Malfoys, This one is for you. " He handed her the present and she quickly opened it, the present being a gorgeous silky scarf in a deep purple.  "It's beautiful... "

 

Ron opened his present, the softer one first, inside was also a scarf, this one being a Slytherin green silk, plan and fashionable, it really did have Draco written all over it. What Ron had learnt throughout his time with Draco was that he really, really cared about his appearance and it was kind of annoying. Draco took an hour to get ready each morning, having to wash his face with a cocktail of different potions and then comb his hair five times until it sat just how he wanted it to and it really annoyed Ron. 

 

Before Ron could open the other, smaller present his parents and brothers walked into the room, all of them having eyes on the green presents. Ron grabbed the pile that was for his family and handed each of them out ever so happily. "They're from the Malfoy's,  I got this pretty scarf. " Ginny added. 

 

Percy, George and Fred all got scarves of their own, Molly had received a gorgeous little ring with a small diamond on it and Arthur had been given a pair of leather driving gloves that he clearly was happy about. No one in the family had a complaint or a question has to why they were being given gifts from the Malfoys, or at least not for now. 

 

Ron finally was able to open his last present form Lucius,  after gently peeling off the wrapping paper what was revealed was a small green box. Everything about it made him feel as if it was precious so he treated it as such, ever so slowly taking the lid off and placing it aside. Inside the box revealed to be a necklace with a large snake pendant on it, Ron had never held something so  _important_ in his life. Without hesitation he put it on, placing it over his own head slowly and then getting up to look at himself in the mirror. He loved it. 

 

He quickly tucked it under his sweater and out of sight before continuing on with the rest of his presents and so forth the rest of the day,  the pendant giving him some sort of new found confidence that really knocked his parents for a six. Arthur and Molly weren't used to Ron having this library of smart comebacks to everything they said and having opinions on everything and voicing them bravely. Ron had changed. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit of a mess, sorry about that! its just a little bit of character building. the next few chapters will take place yearly, things will start moving at a faster pace. make sure to leave your feedback, it means a lot and will motivate me to continue writing.


End file.
